WildC.A.T.s Vol 1 1
:*B'lial :*Devin :*Helspont :*K'nar :*M'Koi :*Pike :*Providence Other Characters: * Andy Stansfield * Coda Sisterhood * Jimmy * McCoy * Sal * Jules Locations: * Antarctica * New York City :*Manhattan :*Halo Building * Virginia :*Chesapeake Bay :*McLean :*International Operations Crisis Control Center * Washington, D.C. :*Georgetown Items: * Coda Clef Blade * Daemonite Flash Suits * Orb * VAD PP30 Vehicles: * Behemoth * MIRV | Cast1 = Adrianna Tereshkova (Earth-50) | Cast2 = Ali Fargham (Earth-50) | Cast3 = B'lial (Earth-50) | Cast4 = Cabal (Earth-50) | Cast5 = Coda | Cast6 = Cole Cash (Earth-50) | Cast7 = Daemonites | Cast8 = Devin (Earth-50) | Cast9 = Emp of Khera (Earth-50) | Cast10 = Frank Colby (Earth-50) | Cast11 = Helspont (Earth-50) | Cast12 = International Operations (Earth-50) | Cast13 = Jeremy Stone (Earth-50) | Cast14 = John Lynch (Earth-50) | Cast15 = Pike (Earth-50) | Cast16 = Priscilla Kitaen (Earth-50) | Cast17 = Providence (Earth-50) | Cast18 = Reno Bryce (Earth-50) | Cast19 = WildC.A.T.s | Cast20 = Yohn Kohl (Earth-50) | Cast21 = Zannah of Khera (Earth-50) | Location1 = Earth-50 | Location2 = Antarctica | Location3 = New York City | Location4 = Manhattan | Location5 = Halo, Inc. | Location6 = Virginia | Location7 = Chesapeake Bay | Location8 = McLean | Location9 = Washington, D.C. | Location10 = Georgetown | Item1 = Coda Clef Blade | Item2 = Daemonite Flash Suit | Item3 = Orb (Earth-50) | Item4 = VAD PP30 | Vehicle1 = Behemoth (Earth-50) | Vehicle2 = MIRV | Notes = * Originally published by Image Comics and Malibu Comics and later folded into Jim Lee's WildStorm Productions. In 1998, ownership of the WildC.A.T.s concepts and characters were sold to DC Comics, a subsidiary of Time Warner, as part of DC's acquisition of WildStorm Productions, * This issue is reprinted in the WildC.A.T.s mini-series trade paperback. * The indicia of the first issue indicates that this is a 3-issue mini-series, when in fact the story was lengthened to accommodate a fourth issue. Rather than beginning a second volume of WildC.A.T.s, Jim Lee decided to extend the numbering sequence with issue #5. * Also shipped with a newsstand edition and a variant Gold edition. * Not all of the information explained in this synopsis is revealed in this issue. * First appearance of all characters. The WildC.A.T.s chronologically appeared last in ''WildC.A.T.s'' #0. * First indicator that Grifter is considerably older than he looks. He comments about once visiting the Hot Spot in 1972. | Trivia = * This issue posits that former United States Vice President Dan Quayle is actually an alien Daemonite named B'lial. * Jacob Marlowe awakening in the alley occurs at the same time that S.H.O.C. troops are chasing Velocity in Cyberforce (Volume 1) #1. * Guest cameo appearance by reporter Jessica Tokwell. Jessica is a regularly seen background character featured in the Spawn comic book series. * It is suggested in this issue that Helspont is also the biblical figure Judas Iscariot. * One of the dancers at the Hot Spot mistakenly refers to Grifter as Shaft. Shaft is a protagonist from the Youngblood series created by Rob Liefeld. I.O. director John Lynch makes reference to the Youngblood teams(s) in this issue. | Recommended = * WildC.A.T.s: Covert Action Teams * WildC.A.T.s Adventures * WildC.A.T.s Trilogy * WildC.A.T.s Sourcebook * Wildcats * Wildstorm Universe * JLA/WildC.A.T.s | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * WildC.A.T.s image gallery * WildC.A.T.s fan art gallery * WildC.A.T.s appearances list * WildC.A.T.s membership roster * Grifter appearances list * Jacob Marlowe appearances list * Maul appearances list * Spartan appearances list * Void appearances list * Voodoo appearances list * Warblade appearances list * Zealot appearances list | Links = * WildC.A.T.s article at Wikipedia * WildC.A.T.s profile at International Hero * WildC.A.T.s series index at Comicbookdb.com * WildC.A.T.s series index at the Grand Comics Database }}